It's All in the Shoes
by ToxicNight
Summary: Ino talks Sakura into wearing heels to the bar, insisting that she'll get a guy that way. What happens when Kakashi catches Sakura in these men magnets? Oneshot. Slight lemon. Rated mature just in case.


_Pairing(s)_

_KakaSaku, very slight InoShika _

_Summary _

Ino talks Sakura into wearing heels to the bar, insisting that she'll get a guy that way. What happens when Kakashi catches Sakura in these men magnets? Oneshot. Slight lemon. Rated mature just in case.

This is the first time I've written a story in almost three years. Hopefully, I've gotten better at writing. This is also my first oneshot. Reviews are helpful, flames are welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….or Kakashi… darn it.

* * *

><p>It's all in the Shoes<p>

A pinkette casually walks down the street with her blonde friend. She's pouting quietly as she thinks of what she's doing, of course wishing she wasn't doing this at all. Her hair is in a messy bun and her clothes are decent aside from the one slight rip on the edge of her shirt. Her friend is noisily talking about how she should be dating steadily, like her, how she should be enjoying her life, like her, and how she should be getting ready to settle down and start a family with 'prince-charming', like her.

'Shikamaru isn't necessarily what you want to call prince-charming.' giggles Sakura.

Still the bubblegum haired girl didn't want to go through with this, she wasn't necessarily over her childhood crush like she keeps telling people. In some way she's still in love with Sasuke.

'I wish I didn't have to embarrass myself in these shoes.'

_Flashback _

"_Sakura, if you wear those shoes out tonight you'll have men to you're left and right drooling at you." _

_Sakura stared at the shoes as if they were an omen. Sitting on their own in front of her closet, taunting her with every chance they get. Ino referred to the shoes as a miracle, but according to our pink haired princess they were 'strappy shoes of death'. _

_End Flashback _

Sakura sighed.

' I can't believe I let Ino-pig talk me into wearing these.'

"Sakura, are you even listening to me?" yelled Ino standing at the entrance of the bar, about ten feet away from Sakura.

"Mmm?" asked Sakura.

_Kakashi's POV _

I stared out the window quietly thinking that coming to the bar with Sasuke and Naruto without a mask on was probably a bad idea, until I saw bright pink hair pass by my frosted window.

'Sakura?"

I turned around towards the doorway to make sure that I wasn't seeing things, to see Ino open the door to let a very pouty Sakura in behind her. I chuckled to myself. For some reason Sakura looked a bit different tonight and I needed to figure out why, she looked like she was glowing.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei!" screamed the noisy Naruto, still insisting on calling me 'sensei', "What are you looking at?"

I stared at him dazed for quite awhile until I said, "Sakura.", I pointed in her direction.

Sasuke's head snapped up, gazing around the room for the girl that once had a crush on him.

_normal POV_

Right as soon as Sakura and Ino entered the bar, Ino ran across the room towards Sasuke.

'What happened to prince-charming Shikamaru?' Sakura chuckled lightly at the thought, until I seen a glimpse of silver behind Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" said Ino in a sing-song voice.

Sasuke looked at Ino and nodded but then turned his attention towards my approaching form.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" yelled Naruto.

"Ohayo," Sakura said while smiling brightly at my three friends.

Ino stopped talking to Sasuke for a moment and stared at the silver-haired jounin dreamily, "and may I ask who you are?" she asked 'sexily'.

"Kakashi," the pinkette whispered, noticing that he was mask-less and staring at me. He had a handsome face, not that she hasn't seen it before, but he's never shown it in public.

_Sakura's POV _

I stared at the face of my ex-sensei, trying to keep the drool from rolling down my chin. Since we gotten closer he's been showing his face in public a lot more. For some reason, ever since my first encounter with his mask-less face, I've been like this. Drooling, embarrassed and shy.

_Flashback - two years ago _

"_Sakura, what do you want for your birthday?" asked the silver-haired jounin. _

"_Well, uhm, Kakashi-sensei." _

"_You know to call me just Kakashi by now Sakura," he said with a smile, of course under his navy blue mask. _

"_Kakashi?, Kakashi, I want to see what's under your mask for my birthday!" Sakura said confidently while blushing. _

"_I don't mean to give in so easily, but since it's your birthday," he said while reaching for his mask. Then he hesitated, "only if you help me take it off." His fingers were shaking, he was nervous, the only time he took his mask off was to take a shower, and sometimes not even then. Sakura ran her hands through his hair and down his face to his mask, slightly shaking like Kakashi was only a few moments ago. She grabbed the edge of his mask lightly with her delicate 18 year old hands and slowly dragged the mask downwards, revealing his face little-by-little. When the mask was down his face, the only thing heard was a small gasp. _

_End Flashback _

Kakashi patted the seat next to him in the booth so I could sit down. I smiled and gave him a small thanks. His lips got dangerously close to my ear as he started to whisper, " Sakura-chan, you look gorgeous tonight."

I blushed a deep red colour and once again muttered a shy 'thank you.' , but just as I thanked him he continued whispering.

"Sakura, I need to talk to you in private for a moment," as he whispered this he wrapped his arms around me and we poofed to a different location, leaving Sasuke, Naruto and Ino confused about the whole endeavour.

_Normal POV_

They were in Kakashi's apartment, Sakura stood awkwardly in the middle of Kakashi's bedroom as he jumped onto his bed and sat cross-legged, motioning for Sakura to join him on the bed. As soon as she sat on his bed he began to speak.

"Gomen, but I didn't want Sasuke worming into my conversation with you."

"Uh," said a very confused Sakura.

Kakashi quickly pushed the 20 year old Sakura and kissed her passionately on the lips, he held her by the waist carefully not to hurt her, but Sakura didn't seem to mind at all and kissed back happily. He pinned her up against his wall and licked his lips, at this Sakura blushed, never realizing Kakashi's hunger for strawberries.

"Sakura-chan," he said tauntingly, "I'm VERY drawn to you tonight."

Sakura whimpered and knew exactly what he was talking about, his appearance was dreadfully intoxicating, also, she didn't think that she could stop herself, if he decided that he wanted to do, something a little bit naughtier than just kissing her.

He kissed down to her neck and started nibbling lightly, tasting essence of strawberry each time he bit. He just couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

><p>Sakura peeled her eyes open in the morning to see a very muscular chest. She squeaked, then she covered her mouth in realization that it was only Kakashi sleeping next to her, not a stoic Sasuke or a noisy Naruto. She released her grasp from his side and removed his hand from her waist slowly, not to wake him up and then sat up in his some-what comfortable bed. She stretched her arms and tried lifting up her feet realizing that her feet were incredibly sore. She looked down to find her strappy shoes staring up at her, her visualizing the small smirk her shoes would've given her if they were human.<p>

"I hate when Ino is right," she said giving herself a small smirk.

* * *

><p>(: I hope you liked it, it only took me an hour to write, but it was totally worth it. Please review!<p> 


End file.
